


Locked doors

by Amazingspaceship (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Episode: e049 Old Oak Doors, Sad, forgotten carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amazingspaceship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visitors are not often seen in Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked doors

The car's radio flips on suddenly, a sharp burst of static and then soothing, rich sound. A voice, smooth and melodious, cuts across the roar of the car's engine. Dust and sand blow across the window, and he leans his head towards the windswept surface, tracing every crack or inconsistency with silky fingers.

“Welcome... to Night Vale.”

Visitors are not often seen in Night Vale, and he is no exception. His old, battered van and his long, dark jacket mark him as an oddity, someone new to the strange little community.

“A man arrived today, in a vehicle that was practically falling apart. His eyes, people said, were haunted and strange.”

He stops at a diner for coffee and bagels, and the proprietor gives him a look. They are not welcoming people, but they can sense when someone's running.

“He walked down Main Street, hands in the pockets of his large jacket, looking around at the buildings. He looked... sad. Like something had changed, and not for the better.”

He remembers, of course, the way it used to look. He remembers the people, the sights, the sounds. What happened to the town could not be reversed, and yet he wishes it could.

“He declined to comment on his name, telling intern Jared that some things should not be remembered. I, for one, completely agree.”

Tears slide down his face, as he looks at what was once his. What was once his, and will never be his again.

“Remember, listeners, how we all forgot? How, when the pain became too much to bear, we simply... let go? Sometimes, though, I do feel like something is... missing, in my life. I'm certain, though, whatever I chose to forget was painful enough that it was justified!”

He remembers, though. As he listens to the voice, he remembers. He remembers how he had once been the stranger, how slowly he become part of Night Vale until one day... he was gone. And they chose to forget him, in a desperate attempt to cast off the pain.

“Anyway, listeners... Old Woman Jose asked me the other day if I've ever thought about finding a boyfriend! I have to be honest, Night Vale, that that has never occurred to me before! I've always been single! Maybe I should get into a relationship, but I've just never found the right guy!

Carlos returns to his van, and with one last look, drives away.

Some old oak doors stay closed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Carlos never makes it back to Night Vale. Just something I wrote in my free time!


End file.
